Hobi's Hope (BTS)
by Kohinoor
Summary: [fandom- BTS]what if an idol faces his fear. jung hoseok kad always let his fear rest but now it is coming back and haunting him life. (Sorry there is no category as BTS so i had to place it somewhere)
1. Chapter 1

J hope was practicing all night but at 5 am he went back upstairs back to their dorm. With ear phones plugged in and video of himself dancing playing on the phone he was able to find his flaws...

"Okay so that time I have to bend a little more.

There is have to move a little faster.

There is a pause there that I am missing to get into the beat." After the end of the video. Hobi was still in the elevator waiting for it to reach the dorm.

He sighed at the sight of the thumbnail.

"No matter how hard I try I never looked as good as other members forget as good as them but somewhat more handsome was all I needed." He sighed and looked up from his phone as the elevator doors opened and he walked out.

This was now his daily routine. With the new choreography coming up and his solo. He was all stressed out.

As soon as he walked into the dorm. He smelled sweet pancakes. The next thing that came in his mind was 'Jin aka the world wide handsome.' J-Hope walked into the kitchen to see Jin in his pink apron all draped up for cooking.

"Up so early Hyung?"

"I should be the one asking this." Replied the pink princess without turning to face his doesang.

"The new choreography.." Replied J-Hope.

"Hobi you are the best in your field. I am sure you will be able to pull it off don't go to hard on yourself. And didn't you already learn it up yesterday?"

"I did but Hyung. I need it to be perfect. Or else people won't like to see me."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked the surprised Hyung as he turned and served Hobi a pancake.

Hobi watched Jin, he was truly 'The worldwide handsome'. With no make up on he still seemed so unrealistically handsome. This saddened him even more.

"Hobi? What happened? Why are you so lost? Am I that irresistible?" Asked the concerned Hyung with a smug smile.

"No Hobi I seriously mean it? What has gotten into you?"

[05:46, 5/5/2018] $Ř: "Uhhh, nothing Hyung." He replied and dug into his pancake. After eating he freshened up and slept for a while.

He woke up to the door knocking. He rubbed his eyes when he went and opened the door.

"You could have just used the spare key!" He whisper shouted.

"Hoseok Hyung." Said a girls voice. Hobi eyes opened up wide blinking several times. He became alert and smiled.

"Oh Zhavia?" He asked.

"You know my name?"She asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I know the name of my favourite makeup artist!" He replied with a smile.

She smiled at him obviously cause his smile is contagious.

"Hyung Pd-nim and the members wants you there at the dance studio."

"Oh!" Hoseok looked at his wrist which didn't have the watch.

"Its 1pm" She replied.

"Shit shit shit!" He cursed unintentionally looking away ans he panicked.

Then when he got back to his senses he looked at her. "I am so sorry.. I shouldn't have said that. I really am."

"It's okay. Oppa." She smiled at him.

"Let's go then?" She asked.

"Wait!"replied Hoseok.

"Can you... perhaps do my make now not too much but just a little?" He asked her.

"Sure oppa." She replied with a smile.

Hoseok smiled brightly and went in to get his stuff.

He showed her his stuff and she did his make up soon enough. They walked their way to the studio. At the door, Hoseok took a deep breath as he held the handle.

"FIGHTING!" She whispered shouted at him. They both left for their jobs.

The first thing that Hobi noticed was the members sweating as if they were practicing all the time he was asleep.

"I am sorry" He apologised. The members just smiled it off as Jin had informed them that Hobi was practicing up all night. They practiced all the time then.

"Hyung can you show us your solo?" asked the mankae.

"Yes Hobi why don't you show us a glance ?" requested Jin.

Hobi went and played the music and let the rhythm take control over him. As the music ended he opened his eye to them and asked "how was it?"

"Hyung that was awesome!" answered Jimin.

"Hyung that was dope!" replied RM.

"Hyung can you teach me that step that you did, this one." Jungkook did some steps and J-Hope helped him out. "That was awesome hyung!" exclaimed Jungkook. Hobi gave a weak smile.

Next he helped Jin and RM with their choreography. They all called it a night.

The mankae line hit the gym. The hyung line went to their studios either to produce or to guitar. Whereas for Jhope, he stayed in the hall dancing.

That's it guys first part is up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Zhavia was passing the hall when she saw the Hobi dancing through the window on the door. Dumbstruck by his graceful movements, she was fixated. Soon the song came to end. Jhope want forward to set the music player.

"Zhavia?" he said. She was still staring into space. And his voice broke the trance.

"hmmmm." She blinked a few times to come back to normal.

"Come on in. So what do you think?"

"what?" she asked when she entered the room.

"I asked what do you think about the dance."

"It was awesome." She replied. She went and reached out for a towel and a water bottle and went next to him. He smiled and took both of them wiping his sweat.

"What do you think?" asked Zhavia.

'What does the master dancer felt about his dance.'

"It was okay. Certainly, not my best."

"Why?"

"Because I.. haven't practiced it that much."

"Aren't you practicing it?"

"Well I am but not that much."

"well then, I won't stop you continue. Just don't exert yourself too much. " She said as she stood up.

When she was at the door she stopped facing him and said "It is really a feast to watch you dance. You are perfect." And smiling she shut the door after her. Jhope smiled at this. Then continued dancing.

Jhope danced till he was exhausted. Tired he went back to the dorm. He stretched and washed himself and released some stress and fell into deep slumber. Next day yet again he was woken up by the door knocking. He woke up looked himself in the mirror and set his hair and walked up to the door and opened it to meet Zhavia who held two cup of coffees in her hands.

"Gooooooood morniiiiing Jhooooooooope." She said with a smile. They both had a laugh.

"Good morning to you too." He replied with a smile.

"Come on in. Who was it today?"

"Same thing."

"I'll be ready in 10." He said and dashed into the bathroom. After bath jhope grabbed scarf, mask and hat, after he was wrapped up tightly, they both drank coffee on their way to the Bighit Building.

Ooo0O0ooO

After the dance practice

"Its been time since we went vlive together and we all are here resting so why not." Asked the leader.

"V LIVE!" shouted the 4D hyper active kid. The rest nodded. Wiping their sweat RM brought out his phone.

"wait a minute guys I think we aren't done yet so why not we just complete the rest of the songs and then we can v live." Suggested Jhope.

" Hobi it will be fine." Said Jin.

"Oppa OPPA OPPA!" said V. And soon the mankae line chanted his name.

"lets just wash ourselves before going live?" he asked again.

"Army doesn't mind you sweating! They love us just as we do them. Anyways we will be telling them about the next show and how we are working for it. Aren't you working day and night so that you can give an awesome performance then why hide, Hyung." Said RM.

"Okay then let me just go to the washroom then." Said Jhope standing up. And he dashed out. He entered the washroom. He washed his face staring at his reflection.

'why don't they understand that I am not as good looking as them neither do I have the good perfectionist looks like Jin and V nor the perfect Jaw line like Jungkook. I am not perfect. All I can do is dance. Why why..'

He wiped his face and left the place.

"There's our prince charming hyung." Said V. Hurt by the words hobi was stuck at his place. They had started the v live without him and were chatting like they normally would. Seeing their hyung standing there, Jimin and V went and brought Jhope to them by holding his hand.

"What were you talking about?" asked Jhope as he sat away from the camera.

"Nothing as such hyung, just about the next show. And the fact that you wake up only at noon." Said Jimin.

"Yaah.. that wasn't necessary"

Soon the atmosphere escalated for this normal to a joyful one soon. They ended the v live and continued dancing.

Later they all went their ways.

OooO0OooO

Jhope practiced until late. He sat down after a dance with his phone in his hands. he went through the comments that army's had posted about their video. Jungkook had sung a notes and V had showcased some of the dance moves. Jhope laughed at their sillyness.

There were many comments and the hearts were still rising. Scrolling though the comments he found one dis-hearting one.

"Jhope you really look like a horse. Say what friends Jhorse!" soon he found out other mean comment s about his appearance.

"THIS IS WHY! I DONT LIKE TO BE..."

"be what ?" asked producer. Jhope blinked a few times.

"Sunbaenim? when did you enter? Asked Jhope.

"Just now I was passing by and I wanted to meet my favourite Hoobae." Hobi smiled like an idiot at this.

"Anything important Sunbae." He asked.

"Yes actually I needed to talk to V. Do you know where he is?"

"He would be with RM I think. Why did he..." he trailed off.

"No nothing like that its actually that RR wanted to cast him in his advertisement."

"Ohh... V surely deserves this." Jhope assured.

"I'll see you around." They greeted and parted.

Jhope practiced all night. With sweat dripping down his forehead and soaking his clothes. Lactic acid accumulating in his muscles and thyroid hormone seeping in his veins he dropped down to his knees. But after a few sips of water he called it a day off and went to sleep on the couch in the dance room with a alarm to walk him up in a while. After the alarm went off he woke up and worked on the music. After a while he went on carried with his dance until the boys came in.

"Where were you last night?" demanded Jin.

"Here. Where else." Answered jhope with a smile.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing."

They continued with their routine. And then the song that they were about to perform. Later they took a time off for lunch.

"Jiminie, why aren't you eating?" asked Jhope sipping his noodles.

"I ate in the morning hyung."

"Don't lie JImin. You have eaten nothing since last night." Answered V.

"Why? are you trying to starve yourself." Asked Jhope.

"Aniya~ I just want to look just as the army's expect me to be. "answered Jimin.

"You look perfect." Remarked Jhope.

'And I don't'

there you have it chapter 2

how did you like it?

kohinoor~


End file.
